Mocking Suitors
by Fyras14
Summary: After her departure from the light realm, Midna is left depressed and with a broken heart, unfortunately, things get worse from there on, as she is forced by her council to pick a suitor...Check story for whole summary. Spoliers for "Wisdom in Distress"
1. Chapter 1

Fyras14: Alright, some of you might be surprised on why I deleted this story...well, it kinda was starting to look a bit odd. I will be changing some of the plot points, but it wont be that much of changes...I will probably be adding other chapters together, and some new information, like the one that will be present in this all new revised Chapter 1. I will probably be doing updates once a week, as I still need to work on some things to fix the whole thing.

This story, like the last one, is a sequel to "Wisdom in Distress"(which I will be rewriting some time in the future). It also has **spoilers for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess...really major spoilers...like the ending and such. **The summary hasnt really changed much, either.

**Summary: **After her departure from the light realm, Midna is left depressed and with a broken heart, unfortunately, things get worse from there on, as she is forced by her council to pick a suitor. With the help of an unlikely source, Midna and her new friend will get rid of her suitors one by one, with comical results...but, what happens if someone else falls in love with the Twilight Princess? Will she accept, despite a rebellion that is building on her doorstep? **Couples: **MidnaxOC, with one-sided MidnaxLink.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

If we must part forever,  
Give me but one kind word to think upon,  
And please myself with, while my heart's breaking.  
_

**-Thomas Otway**

**-Chapter One- **

**-A Present of Heartbreaks-**

Midna, at times, loved to be alone. It satisfied her to be all by herself sometimes, because it was during this times of the day that she could hear her own thoughts, hear her own heartbeat, and even hear the world outside of her throne room. However, loneliness too, had a way of making her feel miserable, and all was caused because of someone living in the world of 'Light'.

It was a known fact that the Twilight Princess loved her kingdom. She loved her people, and the darkness that made out her world, the Sols that floated upon the sky, acting as their only source of what some would call 'light', she loved it all. But, no matter how much she loved her world and saw this darkness clouding it, she couldn't keep her mind away from that other world, that other world full of colors and light.

She wanted to feel the light within the green pasture under her naked feet, she wanted that cold water made of light to splash against her knees, she wanted a 'real' light-bound sun to burn her cheeks, while waging a war against the light color of the harsh and vast desert. She wanted those colors, she wanted them all, because in her world, everything was just so damn dark. You couldn't tell if this was lighter than the next thing, you couldn't even tell if the water was shallow or not, because it was always dark. It was darker than Midna could have imagined, and the worst part was that she blamed it upon those two. Those two, a princess and a hero, both from the world of Light. At times, she would blame the changes upon that princess, Zelda, and most of the time, she would blame the changes on him, that hero chosen by the gods of their world. Link. And the more she blamed Link for the changes in her life, the more she missed the hero in green.

For over a year now, Midna hated to admit to the fact that she wanted to cry out loud and let the pain out of her system, but she couldn't. She missed him, and he wasn't going to come back, and neither was Zelda. They couldn't. Their way to this world was lying in millions of pieces among an abandoned prison in the middle of the desert of their world. She knew that another way could be found, but her people needed her here, and that was what made the loneliness even worse. Midna was breaking, and it was all because of Zant.

Zant. He was the main perpetrator of all this mess. If only he hadn't let greed consume him, if only he had been dead already…! But, no. He received power, and became a king. A king of evil, that plunged her world among the shadows. What made the situation worse was the fact that she had sent her eyes his way, and had given him a chance to raise his greed. Midna had been wrong about Zant during those days were he would be kind and even helpful towards the not-yet princess, but, when the heir to the throne was chosen his true colors—ironic word—showed, and the now appointed princess of the Twilight Realm, had forced to see him off. And that, had started it all. Zant came back, powerful than ever, and transformed her into a hideous little imp with no chance to fight back.

At first, Midna had hated the new form she had been cursed with, but managed to get used to it. During her trek to the world of Light, she had met up with Zelda, a princess, who had given up her post of power for the sake of her people, who now lived as spirits among the shadows of the Twilight Realm. Zelda didn't care how much she was ridiculed, and even injured by the beasts that wondered the castle under the robes of Twilight, in fact, the princess had not cared when Midna had made fun of her the first time they had met, and even accepted her help in freeing this world of Twilight. It was thanks to Zelda that Midna had learned many things about the world of Light, and in turn, the princess of the Twilight had told her of the sacred beast and also of her plan to get rid of Zant, and supposedly help her people, that part of the plan she had no way of doing…at least, not yet. Then, after her false promises, she had met Link, the rancher trapped in the wolf's body, the one she was looking for. Midna had previously abhorred the idea of a light dweller, but what choice did she have? She couldn't fight, and as long as the two light dwellers hadn't figure it out she was using them, it would be alright. But, it never would be alright after that.

During Midna's journey with Link, Zant had attacked, almost killing her and cursing Link into his wolf form. In an act of kindness, the hero trapped in the wolf's body took her straight towards her next savior; Zelda. Zelda had sacrificed her own being to save Midna's life, in turn almost killing herself in the process, and that sacrifice made by both the hero and princess had been enough to change Midna's views about the light dwellers. No one in one world could be greedy nor bad, but Midna had understood that far too late, as she saw how both Link and Zelda sacrificed themselves to save a friend, not caring if they belong to the same world or not. And, it had been during that single adventure in where she began to fall in love once more. At first, it had been that awkward kind of love, friends at first, lover second. It was just so weird, but then…

…that face…those eyes…and then, a blush…Damn. She lost the battle, and right hen and there, she had fallen in love with the green clad hero.

Called it fate, call it whatever, but it was definitely someone's fault that she had fallen in love with the hero. She wondered if it was the light spirit's fault that she, princess of the Twilight Kingdom, had fallen in love with a light dweller of all people, one that was meant to be the legendary hero of both of their worlds. At first, she had laughed it out, thinking it was a mere joke of fate, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if Link felt the same way about her, and not knowing broke her on the inside. Now that she could never see her love, however, her days were filled with loneliness and heartbreak. On days like this, she always found herself upon her throne, particularly bored for no reason at all, and downright melancholic.

And that is how her loyal advisor found her almost every day since she had returned from the Light Realm, or the place she called Hyrule. The old Twili would always wonder whatever had happened to her while on that world of eternal light, but no matter how many times he asked this, Midna would simply say that she was fine and end it. Her advisor, however, being old and wise, knew that there was more to it than what the princess told him, and that she was far from fine. To him, Midna looked as dreamy as the Dark Realm appeared to be, and today was no different.

The old advisor entered the princess's throne room silently, fiddling with his dark robes, and passing a hand over his short red hair, before finally making his presence known. Seeing her advisor, Midna only raised an eyebrow at him as he approach. Her eyes didn't leave him as he approached her, and then, continued on when he stopped at the foot of the steps leading to her throne, and then, bowed respectfully at her. Midna only leaned against her throne, when she heard the familiar, "Good morning, your highness…"

"Morning…" came the princess, rather pathetic response. Well, at least the old man's attempts to make conversation were working…at least.

"You…look simply radiant today," he went on, making Midna smile despite it all.

"Thanks for your kind words, Baldwin," the princess told him, smirking. "Unfortunately the last guy that said something like that to me was kicked out by my guards." The old Twili advisor, Baldwin, could only chuckle and shake his head from side to side.

"I'll keep my tongue in check, my dear..anyhow," Baldwin took a deep breath before he continued, giving the princess a serious look. "I assume you know why I came here for…"

"About that stupid decision of the council's decision to find me a husband?" she asked, to which Baldwin nodded.

"Yes…it is by tradition, that by the time a heir takes the throne, he or she must decide who they must marry." Midna scoffed at that, but said nothing as she let Baldwin continue. "…the council are wondering if you…?" he trailed off, watching as Midna turned her head to the side, frowning.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Midna repeated, looking back at her advisor. "The last thing I want is a bunch of idiots crawling at me with their supposed affection, and with their precious gifts and flowers. I really don't need that."

"Midna…" Said princess only raised her hand for silence.

"Look, I get the whole idea about the tradition thing, but, what's the hurry for?" she asked him, looking annoyed. "I haven't found anyone, I'm too busy running this realm…and besides, no one around here fits my tastes…period." Baldwin sighed. Only the great deities of their world could understand this stubborn princess.

"Come now, my dear, you hardly wait around to see the gentlemen. How can they not suit your tastes if you haven't met them for yourself?"

"I've made my decision."

"The council has done , too…but, you know how those old men work…if we can come to an arran-"

"No arrangements." Was Midna's commanding reply, a bit of venom dripping from it. "The last time we had a male ruler—no, scratch that—the last time we had a male _take_ over, all went downhill…most of my loyal men lie dead! Senseless slaughter spread around the kingdom! And what makes this even worse was the fact that Zan—he could turn my people into monsters! The council would have to be kidding if they want a man to rule! Bah! That's the cruelest joke I have heard!" Baldwin only put a hand on his chin, as he quietly listened to the princess outburst, before speaking up himself.

"Yes…the council thought that could bother you…so, they have decided to make you the sovereign ruler…it would make things easier on all of us…" Midna only responded by folding her arms across her chest and frowning.

"No way. I have no need of any man." _At least, not of this realm,_ Midna added mentally, as she watched the old advisor sigh once more.

"Please, Midna…" he told her, massaging his left temples with his hands. "This is a serious and difficult decision…and the old ways have come to pass after what happened here…you will need a heir to take your place eventually, and the council will not simply take a no."

"Well, they will have to deal with it."

"I actually thought this would be a good idea to get you out of your small depression you have been suffering for over a year now…" Midna didn't look at Baldwin, and muttered,

"I'm not depressed…"

"Oh, of course you're not!" Baldwin cried out sarcastically. "Who do you think you are kidding, child? You've been upset for quite some time, even that old Twili, Gord, has began to notice, and he can't see!" Midna didn't bother to look at him, and say something, anything to get him to leave, because it was true. Yes, Midna was upset, she was depressed, and the last thing she needed was a bunch of suitors running up to ask for her hand in marriage. "Child…you must look at yourself, once in a while," Baldwin went on. "we hardly know who you are anymore…always so sad…"

"…and…yet here you go thinking that I need a husband to make me feel better?" Midna asked him, not bothering to look at him. Baldwin had his eyes all over the princess, as if trying to examine the situation. She was right. Going around looking for a husband would just irritate her, and it was not uncommon to see Midna take her anger upon the walls of the castle. Many years of seeing the same scratches that the princess had been responsible for had told him that much. Unfortunately for Midna, Baldwin wasn't going to back down.

"I never said anything about you having a husband right now…but, it must be done…unless…" he trailed off, and to his pleasure, Midna turned to face him, her attention to the fullest.

"Unless, what?"

"Well…I have been thinking…how about this? Go and meet the suitors looking for your hand…try to enjoy yourself," Midna only made a face at this, but allowed the old Twili to continue. "if none of this gentlemen meet your expectations, you can forget about the whole marriage business for as long as you want…how does that sound, my dear girl?" Midna couldn't help but blink at the old man, before, she grinned and shook her head.

"Yeah…sure, old man…as if you could pull this one of."

"But, look at it how it is, princess," Baldwin said, turning his back at her and walking from left to right, thinking. "if you make a deal with the council, it can benefit them, as it can you. They get you to do this suitors business, and if you want, you can dismiss the suitors, and never have to deal with this again."

"So…you are basically saying that I have to go through hell and back, and then I get my break?"

"Couldn't have summarized it better myself, my dear," Baldwin said, smiling.

"It's not like they're going to take it that way, you know…they won't forget about this…"

"Certainly not. They'll remind you two or so years later, but then they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, they would just keep on doing it year after year…until either you or them die." Midna sighed.

"Why not die now? I would have the chance to save myself a headache…"

"Ah, come now, Midna…just take this as a small challenge, if you don't like the gentlemen you can just dismiss them, if you find one that meets your fancy, well, who knows, but, it must be done…take it or leave it," Midna could only sigh and looked down at the old Twili, before rolling her eyes.

"Fine..fine…I'll do it your way…but, on one condition…" Baldwin gave her a look, but didn't say anything as he nodded. " If I haven't found a man to fit my tastes, and the throne, this topic shall not rise again. Is that clear?" The old Twili advisor closed his eyes, and then, seconds later, nodded.

"I agree…although half of the table back in the council room might say no…"

"It's either that, or I do nothing. Simple as that." Baldwin only sighed, but managed to bow, before he left the throne room, sparing a glance at the princess, looking straight in her eyes. Sadness, wherever he looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Fyras14: Hello folks! Chapter two of this story is already done and done. This chapter, to many of you that read the other version of this story, will probably recognize this chapter's contents, but you won't be disappointed by the changes I made...also, it is rather longer than how the other was, this time using much more detail to describe certain things...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

They say love is blind. But if it were, then why am I in love? _

**-Unknown**

**Chapter Two: Love at First Sight, What a Plight **

The Twilight Realm. A serene world where there exists no light, but yet, despite what was said about this realm by those that lived in the 'Light', this world was more than a world made out of shadows. While Midna knew the truth about her world, she didn't bother correcting the light dwellers. She didn't bother to tell them that her world—her home—was the same as their precious Hyrule, except being the exact opposite draped in black and gray. They had plant life, water, fire, sands, everything that was common knowledge in the Light world, including some breeds of animals that had been cursed to be part of the realm of 'shadows' as well. Colors, in spite of what was said, were not rare in her home. Few but never rare. She could see the colors of a Twili's hair, their eyes, shades of their skin, see and touch dark green grass, darker than it was meant to be in the world of Light, sea that appeared deeper when it was a mere inches high, and fire, so red, and so deadly, but still there. Twilis lived among colors every day, and no matter how much it was said otherwise among that 'Light', Midna knew that her world was wonderful, not caring whether it was lighter here or darker over there.

It would have been a lie saying that Midna didn't like the sight of her world in the morning, she had a pretty good reason to be upset, despite the tranquility of the world around her…and that disappointment was sitting right next to her, also enjoying the light breeze of the country fields in the distance. Her companion smiled at her, before taking a sip from his fine china cup made of black and silver, and then, began to talk, making sure to interrupt the peaceful sightseeing of the princess of the Twilight.

Eurig was his name. One of the first Twili nobles to appear and ask for her hand. She had been invited to spend a couple of days up in his manor by the country side. Midna would had gladly thrown the invitation out the window, but after she made that deal with the council, she would only have to deal with it. And so, she did, and no matter how beautiful the country side was, it still didn't take the irritation off of being with Eurig.

Of course, her irritation was just beginning. She had to endure the Twili man's bowing, and kissing her hand, showing off trophies of dead animals to her, and also showing his many arsenal of weapons, which along with his manor and many places in the Twilight Realm, had managed to stay intact while under Zant's rule. Midna sighed a bit, at least, she was enjoying the sunshine that the grand Sols offered her from the sky.**(1) **She would spare a glance at the fields nearby, watching the Twili workers in the distant as they worked their sweat off, and wondered for a moment what it felt to work on the fields. That train of thought helped her ignore Eurig's talk for quite some time, but then, she grew bored and opt instead to just pretend to not really care for this small talk of his at all.

**

* * *

**

A young Twili farmer sighed in exhaustion, wiping a bit of sweat away from his brow, and then, put down the small stick made of steel he was using to cut the dark grass off, before looking up at the grand Sols that stood shining proudly upon the top of the Twilight Palace, showering every single inhabitant in the small town within the castle gates, and those outside of it with its radiant light...and heat. Sighing again, the Twili farmer picked up the small stick of steel, going his way to cut away the grass that stood on his way. It didn't take him long to finish one row of grass, before he dropped the stick again, and went to scratch his large black mane of hair, playing a bit with it as he thought if he should bother working again. He stood there doing nothing for what seemed like hours, and then, decided to work on cutting the grass again. Suddenly, however, he spotted something from the corner of his eye, and when he went to see what it was, he stopped cold.

She was moving at a high speed towards a small grove nearby. Red hair, and pal complexion, ancient marks covering her bluish skin. The stranger was one beautiful body covered in a revealing black half-dress, with a hooded cloak, walking through the fields as if she were some sort of phantom. The Twili farmer just stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide, as he watched the beautiful figure from the distance. Said beautiful stranger hardly paid any attention to him as she moved, and could care less if a farmer was watching her every move, even as she disappeared among dark trees and bushes.

The farmer still stood there, unaware of everything in the world. "Hey! Hey!" He still didn't move, his eyes glued still, to the place the stranger had disappeared into. "Hello!? Move!! Move!" Still no movement. "Okay, I'm gonna knock you out now!!"

"OW!" The black haired Twili quickly grabbed his head, a throbbing pain on the side of his skull. The farmer looked back at his attacker, who only stood grinning with an innocent look upon his face.

"What you do that for?"

"I wouldn't know, maybe it was the fact that you were in my way…but, then again, how you know it was me?"

"Don't start to act all innocent about it, Fron! I know you did it!!" The other Twili, Fron, only rolled his eyes, and pretended not to care.

"You only brought it on yourself," Fron told him, shaking his head a bit, before he grinned. "But, I guess when you see a beauty on the fields it makes one think…" The black haired Twili's face flashed red, before he turned his back on Fron.

"I..I don't know what you are talkin' about…"

"Of course you don't, bastard…" the other Twili said, grinning. "You were looking at the princess, weren't you?" The black haired farmer only looked back at his red haired friend, but said nothing. "Don't be ashamed of it, man. No one can miss a beauty like her. Bet some of the boys back here also had an eyeful with her around." The other Twili, still didn't say anything, as his eyes went straight towards the place where the stranger—the princess—had disappeared into.

It was strange really, this feeling he felt. That stranger, no princess, had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and had taken his breath away. The feeling he got from seeing her was strong, as if he wanted to protect that princess from some unnamed evil that appeared to lurk from somewhere. He wanted to be close to her, to feel her touch. He…he was in love, and that, was strange, out of this world, even. He had just happened to look at her, and then, his heart felt like stopping. The farmer had felt all warm all of the sudden, he had felt…attracted towards the retreating figure without a second thought. And now, he couldn't look another way. He still continued to stare, despite the fact that the princess was no longer within his sight's reach.

"Hey, Noah!"

"…."

"Umm…hello!? Is there a moron home?"

"…"

**POW!**

"OW!! Why did you hit me for!?"

"To see if the moron was home," Fron said, innocently, throwing the small wooden stick aside before the other farmer, Noah, could see it. "Anyway, what are you doing just standing there, Noah? If that fool doesn't see us working, he'll give us so much damn shit about it…come on, let's go get to work." The red haired Twili turned his back on Noah, before the latter stopped him by holding his arm, catching his attention. Fron turned to face his friend, but before he could ask him what was wrong, Noah spoke first.

"…Is…it…possible..to fall in love…at first sight?" At first, Fron was confused by the question, but it didn't take him long to find out just what exactly Noah was talking about.

"Wh-what the fuck did you say!?" he cried, slapping Noah's hand away from his arm. Noah didn't answer, as he went on looking towards the group of trees and bushes to where the princess had disappeared to.

"…I…I said if it was possible to fall in love…at first sight..? To feel…that you care without really knowing it…" Fron only stayed silent, his face still showing his previous reaction. "…I...always thought that she was beautiful," Noah admitted, not taking his eyes away from the group of trees. "but, now that I saw her…I…I just couldn't control it…"

"Keep your cock out of this man!!" the other Twili warned, a bit red in the face, if that was even possible among the darkness of the Twilight Realm. "What the fuck was it that you couldn't control!? And don't tell me shit!!"

"…my…my feelings…she was so…I…I…" Noah stuttered for words, unable to convey with them what he was still feeling, and would probably always feel after this day. "…I think I fell…in lo-love with her…" Both Twilis stood in silence, before a small weak laugh coming from Fron broke the silence.

"Ma-man…" Fron stuttered, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably so about it. "you…are some son of a bitch, ya know that?"

"…Yeah, I know…but…she…I…I really don't know…" Noah sighed, feeling someone pat his shoulder. He turned around, and met Fron's uneasy face.

"…then, forget about her," was his simple reply. "Forget you ever saw her, whatever you felt when you did, and everything will be fine."

"B-but I can't! Even as we speak she's still stuck in my head!!" Fron glared at the black haired Twili, who stood defiant with a glare of his own.

"Then fucking try, bastard! You know how things work out there! You don't get the girl, because you ain't of noble birth or the other way around!! That's how the rule goes!"

"It's not always true…that..that is just how things are…"

"Exactly my fucking point, you moron! What makes you think she'll eve see you the same way!? Hell, she'll only blink once, and leave you for dead!!" Fron turned to leave, only to be grabbed by his shoulder by the other Twili, forcing him to turn around.

"So, she's a princess, so what? What makes you think she's not for me?" Noah asked him, showing indifference, as he challenged his friend. The other Twili only gave him a frown, before crying out,

"Do the words, 'she's a princess' ring any bells!?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Noah cried, turning back to watch the group of trees, as if looking for a sign of life coming out of it. "It means nothing to me…give me one good reason why she and I can't get together…other than class difference, because obviously that hasn't stopped some of our ancestors before." The red haired Twili opened his mouth to speak, but then, closed it, thinking hard. Fron knew that his friend was thinking about doing something stupid, and it was only right for him to do something about it, and stopping Noah from going after the Twilight Princess. And, so, the caring friend that he was, Fron said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hmm…she's fat."

"Ok—wait, what?"

"You heard me, idiot. She's fat. She's got a tiny bit of fat on herself, so she's got a flaw, so there!!"

"Ah, give me a break…"

"Listen, Noah! She's not for you!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Besides, the only reason she bothered to show her pretty face here was to seek a proper husband…" Fron silently added. Noah quickly turned around, his eyes opened wide.

"…looking for a…husband?"

"Y-yep…that's what I heard," Fron answered, feeling rather guilty as he said those words. The Twili knew that he was breaking Noah's heart into millions of little pieces, but if it was to stop him from doing something stupid, then he would do it.

"…Liar…"

"Nope. Not lying…only the truth…makes you wonder why that rich bastard is here, too…do the math." Noah could only stand there, staring at his friend, before putting a hand over his forehead. The other Twili only managed a sigh, and patted the black haired Twili's shoulder. "Hey, listen Noah…I know life is complicated and shit, but you can't let this get to you. If you wanna remember her, go ahead…but that's just what she will be…a memory…keep away from her, and everything will be alright."

"No…no it won't be alright…" Noah whispered, turning his back on his friend. No matter how much Fron tried to comfort him in his one way with those words, Noah knew that it would hurt more just to think about the 'No way' in a relationship that was far from beginning or that had no chance to be at all. He also knew that everything that his friend said was true, but, some part of his mind didn't want to accept it. Noah didn't want to give up, no matter what. He wanted to go after that princess, hug her and kiss her passionately, before waiting for his sentence of either dead or love, and if it was the first, beg for mercy.

"…come on, man…let's get back to work…" Fron told him, patting his back. The black haired Twili didn't answer, causing the other Twili to look at his friend in concern. Noah was moving. He just stood there, staring in the distance. "Noah?"

"…I wanna see her again…"

"Listen, I already to--" Noah stopped him before the other could go on.

"Just let me do this, please…I…I will feel better…" Fron could only stare at his friend, before he sighed in defeat.

"Do whatever you want then, you moron…but, I better have you back with your head above your neck!" Fron never got a response, as Noah was already hallway through the fields, heading straight towards the place where the princess had disappeared to. The red haired Twili continued to watch at his friend, before he turned around and muttered, "Bullshit…"

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

It had not taken Noah long to find Princess Midna after only ten minutes of searching, and he only thanked his hunting skills for that, especially since said skills helped him go undetected, even among the most powerful Twili in the Twilight Realm.

He watched from his place behind a the bushes, as Midna paced around the place, admiring her every movement, and beautiful body up close. As he was watching her, the princess suddenly began to play with some part of her long red hair, before the back of her hair turned into a giant blade. Noah's eyes widen, as the blade of hair slashed a tree nearby, taking half of it down. The Twili farmer suppressed a gasp, as he watched the blade of hair do its work among some nearby bushes. He spared a glance at the princess's face, and noticed a glare covering her beautiful features. Gulping a bit, and backing a little away, as Midna continued to use her magic to manipulate that blade of hair, cutting away everything that dared to stand on her way.

Twili, according to Noah's common knowledge, could manipulate their bodies by using their magic, one last gift from their ancestors. Some could disappear and reappear in a town or in some other place. Others could use that sacred magic of theirs to manipulate certain parts of their body to do things, in this case, turn their hair into a murderous weapon. "The nerve of that guy!!" Midna cried, finishing her bloody work among a bush, before moving to another. "This is getting on my nerves!! If I have to hear another story about how he got that bull's head, I think I'll go insane!!"

_Who's she talking about? Eurig? _Noah thought, as he moved closer towards the princess, but still kept his distance from the Twili woman's rage.

"I sincerely do not know why in the name of the light spirit's I take this! That stupid deal!! Yeah, sure!! Irritating!! That's how that man has been all day, and still I accept to come to his home of all things!!" Midna sighed. "I can't believe this creep is asking for my hand…and I just can't believe that many others will follow after…" Noah had to hold his excitement. So the princess hated that Eugir person, of course. It's not like he could blame her, really. Eugir was known across the country as a real-time jerk, one who wanted power and to show-off whatever he had. No one liked him, not even the ladies that found him handsome found him to be a nice person. "This is insufferable!" Midna cried again, making Noah look as her blade of hair struck down another tree, this one being a cleaner cut than before. "I can't believe my council managed to make me pick a suitor! Damn it!! Would it be so much to ask to find a way to get rid of this guys faster!?" the princess sighed, finally stopping her attack among the bushes and trees, and returning her hair back to normal. The Twili farmer watched from the distance as Midna sat down on a nearby rock. Sadness overwhelmed his whole being as he saw her sitting there, unable to do anything to relieve her frustration. Here she was, the princess of the Twilight Realm, the love of his life, struggling with a suitor that was far from her liking, and had no way of getting rid of the ones that would follow after. He wanted to help her…but, how? How was a lowly peasant like him, one that worked on the fields, and hunted food for his small village, going to do to help the ruler of his kingdom? Noah had to be one of her kind, one that could come and go and…and…maybe…maybe there was a way. _Maybe there is a way! _Noah thought, as a crazy idea circled in his head. _…but, it will be risky…_

As soon as that crazy idea was in his head, Noah made his way back to the fields, making sure that the princess hadn't spotted him, before meeting up with Fron, with a big grin on his face. "What's up with that face, bastard? What you do, or better yet, what she do to get you all moron-looking?" Noah's grin only grew wider, making the other roll his eyes. "Come on, man…don't leave me in suspense, tell me what ya fucking did now!" Noah took a deep breath before he answered.

"I'm going to follow the princess to the castle…I got a plan."

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING WHAT!?"

* * *

**Somethings to point out!**

**1-Notice here how I refer to the Sols as if were a sun, as I did on the last chapter...well, I actually thought that this is what the Sols really looked like when acting on full power among the Twilight Realm...because, they do need to tell when its getting dark or not, right?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Fyras14: Well, here it is...Chapter 3 of this revised version of Mocking Suitors. The chapter turned out quite shorter than I would have liked, but I want to redo the meeting between the two main characters to make it less rushed...if you guys are familiar with this chapter, you will also noticed that it was cut down a bit.

I also changed some parts of it...but, it kinda ended up being the same as last time...anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and leave a review, or a suggestion.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

**Also, this chapter contains spoilers(not that the story wasnt already) of Twilgiht Princess...just another reminder. **

**Edit: 6/19/10, fix some errors.  
**

_

* * *

Sanity is madness put to good uses._

**-George Santayana**, _Little Essays_

**Chapter 3: The Black Armored Twili**

"OH! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Not a joke, man…I have the answer, I just need to make this plan work."

"Your fucking planning will get you beheaded, idiot! ARE YOU, AND I REPEAT, ARE YOU SOME FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WITH THE BRAIN OF A WEED, OR WHAT!"

"I know what I'm doing, and I will not change my mind."

"Bu—ugh! You know what! Fuck you, man! You are so damn crazy!"

"Gee…thanks for the compliments, Fron…but I know what I'm doing…I will help the princess get rid of her suitors, even if it kills me. I already told you I love her, and I will do anything for her, even if that includes getting beheaded."

"…OF COURSE! Of course! How could I have been so damn stupid! Why didn't I consider your feelings for the princess!"

"…"

"Oh, poor little bastard…I didn't understand that he was so damn nuts that he would do something so fucking stupid...and for the princess for crying out loud! Boohoo! How could I have been so heartless! Tell me, what have I done wrong!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! You don't like where am going with this…do you?"

"AND WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK!"

"Look, just trust me on this, okay?"

"Pfft…go to hell."

"Come on, Fron…"

"Don't you go, 'Come on, Fron' on me, you idiot! Are you even conscious of what you are doing? Heck! Are you even thinking!"

"Look, Fron…I know this is crazy…but…but I…I really want to help her…she seemed so…helpless…"

"…did she now?"

"…yeah…"

"…I…so…fucking…hate…you…"

"I know…so, do you trust me now?"

"…."

"…Fron?"

"….I'm still hating you…"

"Good to know."

* * *

It had not taken long for one of Eurig's servants to find the young ruler of the Twilight Realm sitting upon a small rock in the woods. Said servant had paled a bit when he spotted the graveyard of leaves and branches that surrounded the princess, and it didn't help either that the princess had just finished her work upon another tree, whose upper part fell with a large THUD, causing the servant to have second thoughts and think of running back to the manor. Unfortunately for him, Midna spotted him, and sent him a questioning look meanwhile she examined her nails as her hair returned to its original spot. "Yes?" she asked, rather annoyed by his presence.

"…I…Is…is everything alright…yo-your highness?" the servant stuttered, looking uneasily at the destruction of vegetation before him.

"Yep. Everything's peachy," Midna replied, giving the servant an unpleasant look. The Twili servant, however, didn't appeared convinced by the comment, despite his sudden fear for his ruler and his need to run really far away from that certain spot.

"…are you…are you sure?" came the question, only for the Twili to shudder upon seeing the princess's glare. "!" He quickly said, raising his hands up as if trying to defend himself from a well deserved punch, that never came. Midna, however, calmed herself on time, and gave the servant an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me…perhaps I'm not having a good day…I really got carried away," she told him. The Twili quickly nodded, and quickly accepted the apology with a bow.

"Master Eurig wonders if you will be joining him for dinner?" he asked her. Midna's answer was an exasperated sigh, before she nodded. Bowing once more, the Twili servant quickly asked Midna to follow him, which she did without hesitation.

Midna folded both arms over her chest, as she and the young Twili servant marched back to the manor that stood not too far away in the distance. Eurig. How she hated that man.

Not even two minutes in the manor, and that annoying suitor of hers was already getting on her nerves. If he wasn't showing her trophies of his so-called victories, she was hearing stories about how he did this and that. He had made it no mystery how his father had fought against some band of bandits that roamed the lands years ago, saving a village in the process. But, for all Midna cared, Eurig was just showing off, and that sincerely didn't help her mood nor made her think highly of him. _Link…wouldn't have been like this…_she thought, as she and the young Twili servant moved through the fields, closer to their destination.

No. Link would never, ever, show off. He was kind, modest, and brave. He spoke volumes with his strength and abilities, but never showed off his skills neither did he pretend to be superior to others just for the sake of his image. Her Link…_My Link,_ Midna thought dreamily, putting a hand on her forehead. Link. Link…the princess remembered his muscular figure, his messy golden locks of blonde hair, that silly green tunic and hat, his smile…his face. Ah, if Midna could, she would grab that face of the Link in her fantasy and kiss him millions of times. _He's not here…_came that thought, and soon, the imaginary Link disappeared, and the pain took place again. Being in love...was it meant to be…this painful?

* * *

Fron glared at young Twili that stood before him, walking from left to right, his eyes never leaving the Twili before him.

In the redhead Twili's mind, he would have never thought that Noah would be found wearing armor, especially armor that belonged to a royal Twili soldier. The garbs of clothes Noah used to wear had been replaced by elegant dark leather trousers, accompanied by a pair of plate boots as black as the trousers he wore. The Twili wore no shirt, but a small cloak, covering most of his chest, shoulders and arms, with his hands free to wander about, covered with black gauntlets. Noah's head was covered by the traditional black Twili helmet, oval-shaped on the top, ending on some sort of triangle from the nose down, covering his face, with only his black mane of hair being left free. Two large spikes extended from the crown of the helmet, making it appear a little menacing than it already was with the few markings of the ancient tongue of the Twili's ancestors. To end it all, a sheath with a sword lay suspended from under his cloak, a belt apparently holding it. _The bastard actually looks like some motherfucking knight, _Fron mentally noted, watching as Noah walked a bit around with his new clothes, getting accustomed to them. Clacking sounds were heard as he stepped among the wooden floors of Fron's home, where they had quickly retreated to start the first phase of Noah's crazy plan. "…man, I sure feel odd wearing this…" Noah said after a while, stopping walking altogether. The redhead Twili nearby could only shrug.

"You're probably not used to the weight," he told him. "My gramps was the only tough guy in the family. He could carry anything while wearing that thing. Nowadays, my uncle is always showing the armor, well, what's left of it, anyway, as some sort of trophy…be lucky you don't have to carry a shield. That old shield shattered some time ago…the helmet is the only thing that works as protection…not that getting a blow to the head is the less of your concerns." Both friends were silent for a while before Fron asked, "You sure you up to this man?" Noah nodded.

"I'm not backing down now…I have the armor, and I just need to run straight back to the castle, and begin the plan!"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, I'll make sure of it…besides, it really isn't an offer she would refuse."

_True…_Fron thought, as he recalled what Noah had told him after he had decided to help the son of a bitch with this stupid plan. Apparently, her highness had some sort of deal with her council about finding a suitor, turns out the pretty lady was pretty annoyed by this, but had to put up with it. Noah's plan consisted of going in to help the princess with her suitor problem, and in the process, try to win over her heart.

"Alright then…you sure you still up to this, man?" Fron asked him, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Noah just nodded.

"Yeah…I'm going." The red head Twili nodded back, and then, put his hands together.

"Alright, then…you sure you got everything you need?" A nod. "You got your last will, too?"

"Fron…" Fron raised his hands in response, grinning as he did so.

"I just had to ask."

"Then, don't…I'm too nervous as it is…"

"I can imagine...anyway, you better get your ass straight to town, man…you know as well as I do that transporting all the way there takes a while." Noah just nodded. "You sure you can transport yourself without losing a fucking arm in the process?" The armored Twili only laughed, and shook his covered head.

"What do you take me for?"

"A moron." Was the simple reply, causing Noah to sigh. "We gotta move fast, though," Fron quickly explained, glancing a bit around the room. "The last thing we want is to get caught, right?" Noah just nodded, and then, began to concentrate.

Unlike other higher class Twili, the lower class of their kind only knew basic spells. Twili like Noah and Fron, for example, only were taught the basic spells by the elders. They were taught how to form Twilight energy in small quantities, how to hide in the shadows, and one of the hardest to learn, how to teleport. Those were the three main spells that governed Noah's life. He couldn't transport things to other places with little difficulty, cry out dangerous spells, create force fields, nor transport other things to different places, not even manipulate their own bodies, unlike the wealthier Twilis that lived across the Twilight. To tell the truth, Noah had always been quite pathetic with his ancestor's magic, preferring to use weapons rather than incantations to live his life back at the village he lived in, acting as the village's main hunter.

"All ready to…" Fron trailed off, realizing he had broken Noah's control. He mouthed a small apology, and watched as the black haired Twili concentrated all over again.

_Okay…focus…focus…image…your destination…now, _Noah thought, as he imagined that he was in town, while focusing all of his magic around his body, making sure that it swept him off his feet and get him to town. Moments seemed to pass by slowly, and it didn't take long for Fron to take notice of this.

"…Umm…" he began. "I thought you were, like, I don't know…leaving?" Noah stopped focusing his magic, and turned to face his friend. He scratched the back of his head, and laughed a bit nervously.

"…yeah, I thought so too…I kinda messed up…"

"Yeah, no wonder you're still here…" Fron mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Move your ass, then! If you don't go about your business now, people are going to stick their noses here!" The armored Twili just nodded, and then, renewed his concentration. Noah could feel it, his magic circulating around his body again. He just needed to move…to find a way to the town he needed to be at…and then…nope. He couldn't. He was still stuck in the house with Fron. Noah quickly let go of his magic, and stared at Fron, who had his arms crossed over his chest. It appeared that his friend had finally realized that Noah wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Okay, let me put it simply; You suck." Fron deadpanned.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement, man…" Noah replied, his head lowered.

"Who was encouraging you?" the other Twili asked, before he took his side. "You don't have a clue about how to teleport, do you?"

"Well, I tried it one time…of course...but…but well, I didn't get anywhere…but at least I tried…" Fron slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, the moron all determined to go and save his little princess! Oh! Oh! Too bad he can't go save her, 'cause he can't fucking teleport there!" Fron cried out, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "She's getting eaten by a dragon and still her knight in black armor is here, sitting his ass out!" Noah only sighed, but still, he was determined.

"I guess I just can walk all the way there…not like it bothers me, considering that we have to walk to the fields every day…" Fron only shook his head.

"Not a good idea, man…You are supposed to be a knight, right, at least a bad imitation of one, but still a knight, right?"

"That's part of the plan, yes."

"Well, in case you forgot, all the knights under the cute princess's rule happen to be damn good at magic. You, on the other hand, are not. How exactly are you going to pass off as a knight if you can't even do something so fucking simple…" Upon seeing the look his friend gave him, or the look he tried to give him under his covered face, Fron quickly corrected himself. "Okay…maybe not that simple…but you still need to know teleporting, ya know?" Noah only sighed a bit.

"I kinda overlooked that…"

"Did you, now?" Fron asked him mockingly. "Alright, I'll give you a hand with your magic business, because it looks like you need it…let's see if I'm not as rusty as someone I know…" Fron suddenly closed his eyes, and slowly began to hum. Noah glanced back at his friend but didn't say anything, and soon, found himself covered in magic. The armored Twili made sure to hold his breath as his friend continued to hum, and then, Noah felt it. His body seemed to break apart into million little pieces, magic connecting all of them. He and Fron soon became nothing but particles of black matter, and within seconds disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Midna leaned against her throne, sighing. She was back at her palace after a week of enduring that pathetic Eurig person, and even though she was back home, the princess wasn't in the mood to feel happy.

Soon after she came back home from Eurig's place, Midna had actually complained to the council of having to move every week just to visit her suitors. She had actually gotten an even worse deal, to have her suitors visit her in the castle, and surely that had left a bad taste on her mouth. Midna was about to argue even more, but then realized that they might have extended the visit for more than one week. And one week was enough to know a man, especially the kind that Eurig was.

He had turned out to be a complete idiot, who apart from being a narcissist, was power hungry and didn't know how to forgive. Midna had tried not to make a scene with the man, despite how much she wanted to slap him for how he disrespected a maid that had accidently bumped into him. She had been thrown out of his house in the spot, and feeling bad about it, asked one of her servants that had accompanied her, to tell the maid that she could come and work at the castle. Now, the poor girl was somewhere around her royal kitchens, trying hard not to thank the princess to death if she could help it. _At least, _Midna told herself as she settled down lower on her throne. _I know which guy to get out of the list of suitors…_

Link, unlike Eurig, would have never done such a thing. Yes, her Link would never mistreat anyone if they fell on top of him. He hadn't even raised his voice against her after all Midna had done to him. _He…he was different…_Yeah, Link was different, Midna knew. He was brave, strong, honest, and all that. _But, he's gone now, and so is she…_Midna thought, unconsciously touching her cheek, recalling how she had broken the Twilight Mirror so long ago. _Was it…really such a good idea to break the Mirror? _Midna asked, but then, she sighed, realizing that it had been the right choice.

It was not about her, nor about Link, nor about the love she had developed for the hero during their journey together. No. that wasn't it. It was about her people. If she had not done what she had done, Midna's people could have been in danger once more. She didn't care if she had to endure torture every day by missing him, her people mattered more than her broken heart ever did. But, still it hurt. She wanted Link to be here, to mend her broken heart, heck! Even to marry her. But, he wasn't. The hero was gone forever lost in that other realm, the realm of light.

The princess looked down at her hands, both already into fists, as the first tear began to fall. _…I…miss him…_she told herself, as she buried her face into her hands, not caring if she was seen or not. Midna just wanted to let the pain out, despite knowing that by the end of the day, it would return.


	4. Chapter 4

Fyras14: Hello, everyone! It sure has been so long, hasnt it? Sorry for not updating this story like i was supposed to...I put it on the back of my mind when I went to school last year, so sorry...I had decided to redo the whole thing again, and fix the plot a bit, but it turns out that I still need to work on it...but, other than that, it is all good. Anyway, I will try to see if I can update this story every Thursday from now on...but, as I said before...I will try...Also, I made some changes in the summary!

**Summary: **After her departure from the light realm, Midna is left depressed and with a broken heart, unfortunately, things get worse from there on, as she is forced by her council to pick a suitor. With the help of an unlikely source, Midna and her new friend will get rid of her suitors one by one, with comical results...but, what happens if someone else falls in love with the Twilight Princess? Will she accept, despite a rebellion that is building on her doorstep? **Couples: **MidnaxOC, with one-sided MidnaxLink.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

And remember, Zelda and Co., except the OC, don't belong to me!

_

* * *

Always remember to be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile._

**-Unknown**

**Chapter 4: Savior In Black Armor**

Noah's eyes widen as he looked around the huge town that he and Fron had appeared in. Never had he seen so many Twilis in one place, neither had he seen stands selling millions of little trinkets, and different styles of clothes. Everything was new, everywhere he looked, everything spelled 'Buy Me!', despite the large sum of rupees needed to be paid back. His friend followed his gaze towards the many stands, murmuring, "Yeah, it's suppose to look like this, man," Fron told him, rolling his eyes as his friend turned his covered face to face him.

"But! Look! This place…its full of shops and people!"

"Yeah, and houses and castles and all that other bullshit, now, quit your babbling, you gotta get on with the plan, right?" Both Twilis directed their attention away from the crowd of buildings and stands towards the great Twili Castle that lay in the distance.

Unlike most of the buildings that surrounded the town, the castle was the largest that Noah had ever seen. Dark and blue light eliminated the magnificent castle, giving it a color that matched the Twili's farmers pale skin. A huge drawbridge stood in the center, lowered and connected to the land before it, guarded by a few Twili guards in the distance. Among the few towers that the castle was made of, flags moved about with the wind, turning their shade of blue and yellow to any of the seeing Twili below them. It was…breath-taking, and Noah saw it fitting for Midna to live among its safe and stunning walls. "Okay…you go in, convince the lady, and then…what?"

"Well, I have to stay, don't I?" Noah asked, nodding his head.

"Yeah, but you can't-" Fron stopped himself short, spotting a few Twili bystanders looking at the two of them, trying to catch into pieces of their conversation.

"We can't talk here…" Noah murmured, shooting the bystanders a look. Both Twili farmers were silent for a while, before the black haired Twili went on, "Meet me at the inn we talked about before we came…I'll meet you there after I'm done with the…business… " Fron gave his friend a nod, and then, patted him in the back. Noah gave him a nod of understanding, and quickly made his way towards the castle, glancing behind him, as Fron disappeared into the crowd.

_Okay…Noah…here goes…nothing!_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Getting past the guards had turned out to be an easy endeavor for Noah, as it turned out, the armor he was wearing belonged to some sort of elite knight, one of those experienced in the ways of war and such, greatly respected by soldiers, captains, and generals alike. The Twili farmer had done his fair share of practice before putting the armor on how to be a knight, and was glad that he had taken some time to practice his behavior, and despite not knowing anything about war and strategies and heroes, Noah had been let in, and had been respected just by what he wore. _Man…I gotta thank Fron when I meet him later in the day, _the Twili thought, passing a group of guards that bowed at him, acknowledging them with a nod, acting calm, despite the growing pressure. _I hope I can act as well as I look…or else the plan would go up in flames…_

But, despite becoming a knight in one day, Noah missed a very important thing. Where was the princess!

At first, the Twili farmer had panicked a bit, after looking around the palace for any important door or something of that sort, when he decided upon an idea. Spotting a young maid not too far away, the farmer-turned-knight came towards her, making the Twili girl nervous just by standing there. "Excuse me," Noah began, mastering his best, 'I'm a knight, respect me, damn it!' voice he could come out with.

"Ye-yes?" the maid stuttered, trying not to shake at the presence of the imposing figure before her.

"Do you happen to know where the princess is at, milady?" Noah asked the maid. Seeing a way out of the knight's sight, the Twili girl quickly gave her answer:

"In the throne room, sire!" she cried. She was rather disappointed, seconds later, when the knight just stood there, and then, to the maid's surprise, asked,

"Ah…is that so? Well…would you mind escorting me there? To the throne room, that is…" Suddenly, the maid blinked in confusion. A knight that couldn't find his way around the castle? Now that was a…bit odd. Seeing the strange look coming from the maid, Noah quickly said, "I always seem to get lost around this place…my acquaintances tell me I have a bad sense of direction," he explained, earning a small 'oh' from the maid and a sympathetic nod.

"Sure, sire! I...I….follow me…please!"

_Phew…that was a close call…_

Noah nodded back at the maid, and quickly let her lead the way towards the many halls within the castle, and finally led him towards a set of black doors. "Here's the throne room, sir!" the maid replied, and before Noah could thank her, the maid quickly sprinted away towards her duties. _I guess I really put the pressure on her…_Noah thought, as he looked towards the huge doors. He gulped. This was the moment of truth…the moment in which he would make the first step. It was a win-or-lose situation, and Noah already felt like losing without beginning. He took a few deep breathes, muttering a 'You can do it' chant to himself, before, he opened the grand doors, and began the show.

* * *

It had been the sudden noise that had Midna panicked for a while, tears still on her eyes. She spotted the intruder not too far away, and with a quick reflex, wiped the tears away and moved her puffy red eyes, from view, unaware of the intruder coming towards her. "What do you need?" the princess asked, keeping her eyes hidden, but occasionally sending glances towards the intruder.

Said intruder was a Sacred Knight, one of the elite that had almost being wiped out during Zant's takeover. She was rather surprised to see one standing before her, as Midna recalled that few of the Sacred Knights had made it out alive, and still some of those few were recovering from injuries received in the battle against the usurper king.

The knight was silent for a couple of seconds, before he finally spoke, "Your majesty…I hope I wasn't intruding…" he apologized, bowing. Midna was shocked for a few seconds, wondering if the knight had seen her tears and red eyes, but quickly dismissed it, when the knight spoke again. "I have come…come to ask you, about some…rumors I have been hearing about…about you…being upset." At first, Midna blinked, and then, glared towards the knight, who had not move, despite the glare the princess had fixed upon him.

"Whether I am upset or not is none of your concern," she said. "I can take care of whatever plagues me myself, now, if you are so kind," her voice was dripping in venom, but the knight had yet to move. "to leave. Now." It was an order, but the knight had yet to move. Midna was about to speak again, berate the Twili for his insubordination, when the knight suddenly responded,

"Perhaps…I can give you a hand, your highness…" The Twilight Princess blinked in surprise, and tried to process the words that the knight had spoken, slowly. He was going to give her a hand…with what?

"What?"

"As I have informed you, princess…I have heard some rumors about you being upset…I simply followed those rumors and found…well, that it had something to do with a few suitors that the…council have forced upon you." Midna only blinked, then, with eyes narrowed, asked,

"And…are you trying to tell me that…"

"I can help you get rid of your suitors, my lady." Was the simple reply causing Midna to blink a few more times with confusion.

"And why would you be doing that for me, anyway? The council would never allow it…"she told him, and waited for the knight to answer, sending suspicious looks his way and wondering: what compelled an elite knight to suddenly tell her that he was going to help her get rid of her suitors?

"True…but, let's just say that I do not like seeing you upset, your highness…and besides, I feel I must repay you for the torment you must have suffered…" Suddenly, Midna's eyes shined with a little bit of guilt, realizing her anger had been misplaced. It all made sense. The knight was trying to make her happy, having felt that because he had done nothing to protect his kingdom, with this small deed of his, he could do so much.

"…there is no need to…pay back, sir knight…I know you must have suffered enough…"

"Enough isn't enough when you are suffering, as well, my lady," the knight said, looking down at the ground. "My aid, however, won't cause much trouble, I assure you…it would be…" He looked up. "…fun, you could say." Midna, despite the sudden situation, managed a tiny smirk.

"Fun, eh?"

"Sure…what is it that you have to lose? Not much, believe me…and there won't be no trouble with me, after all…who would suspect a knight like me?"

"Well…" the princess brought her finger up to her chin, thinking about the offer. True, he could help her get rid of her suitors, and it was also true that he felt a bit ashamed about not aiding his princess in need…and besides…who was going to suspect of him? He was a knight, an elite knight, that was! If he did manage to get in trouble, Midna would simple cover it up. Simple. "…Alright then, Sir Knight…your offer is tempting…but risky, all the same." Midna glanced back at the armored Twili, who seemed to be lowering his head a bit, as if disappointed by her answer. "However," the knight's head raised a bit up, and the princess couldn't hide her amusement at the sudden action. "like I said before, the offer is tempting, and I wouldn't mind having a few days to myself, no suitors and all." At that, the knight bowed, and answered,

"Believe me, your highness…you won't be disappointed."

**

* * *

**

"HAHAHA! You motherfucking bastard! HAHAHAHA! I can't beli-hahaha! I can't believe that idiot fell for that…HAHAHAHA!" Noah smiled from behind his helmet as his friend laughed, slamming his fists into the small table they were currently occupying inside the small inn room Noah had acquired a week ago, the time where he made a deal with Princess Midna to get rid of her suitors, one by one, and as of now, the plan was working perfectly.

"I…I never thought…hahahaha! That…that…" Fron trailed off to catch his breath, only to let out another goodhearted laugh. "Hehehe! So fucking funny! He got lost so fucking soon! HA!" Noah just crossed both arms over his chest and shrugged.

"You got me…doesn't mean we should celebrate just yet…"

"Ah…trouble made harder for you, little Noah boy?"

"A bit…the council went on to decide to let the suitors stay in the castle now, after that incident with that Eurig man…"

"And, who's fucking fault was that? Not that it matters much, that last one got lost trying to find the fucking castle…after what you told him…fucking funny, I say!" Fron slammed his fist once more in the table and gave another laugh, and Noah couldn't help but join him.

Fron had a point. After the council had decided unto a suitor visiting week for Midna, Noah had realized that he would have the suitors right where he wanted them to. He could use the castle to his advantage and get rid of said suitors faster than ever before, and in turn, because of his status as an elite knight, no one would even think of assuming the worst of him, and much less that he had some sort of grudge against the suitors.

For the first suitor, Sonten, Noah had been truly lucky that the poor noble had no teleportation skills, and it had even been better that none of his escorts knew where the castle lay, forcing the poor Twili noble to go by carriage. Quickly forming an idea, Noah, with a little help from Fron, went to the noble's land and gave the poor lad the wrong directions to reach the Twilight Castle. Sonten had gotten lost for two weeks before finally finding his way to the castle, where Midna and the council gave them only sympathy with promises that they would find the fool who played this poor joke on the noble before seeing him and his servants off, with Sonten carrying an embarrassed look at failing to even court the princess.

Despite the unhappy ending Sonten suffered, Midna couldn't be happier, and her happiness increased tenfold when her personal advisor had informed her that her second suitor was running late due to Sonten's tardiness. Unfortunately, this next one didn't require directions to find the castle, and could teleport himself just as well.

Noah sat there thinking, before his friend's silence suddenly woke him up out of his reverie. The farmer turned knight stared at his calm, but still, chuckling friend, before he asked, "So…did you get them?"

"Sure…just like you asked…a dozen each bag," the redhead Twili pointed towards a small pair of bags that lay discarded close to the room's only bed. "So, whose the surprise for? The princess's birthday coming up when no one was looking?"

"It's part of her present, actually…this next one that's coming is a real enigma, that one…" Fron crossed both arms over his chest.

"Really? Is he bad, stupid, or just plain weird?"

"Cowardly, actually," Noah told him, laughing. "It took me a while, but bad mouths speak louder when given some liquor to loosen their tongues, and well, rumors say this next one's a real coward…"

"…I really don't thing a couple of snakes gonna scare him much, even if he is that bad."

"Didn't I say he was a real coward?"

"…Okay, I get your point…not that it wasn't that hard…so…whose the fucker that will get the consolation prize over there?"

"They call him the lord who knows no fear, sees no fear, and smells no fear, Fearghas..." At that, Fron snickered.

"Oh joy…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Midna stretched as the Twilight Sun crashed against her bare body. The princess gave a loud and satisfied yawn, and with a small scowl, realized it was time to get up and ready. Before she could even blink, servants surrounded her bedroom and aided the young monarch in getting clothed and her hair fixed up. Times before the young Twili would have complained about being dressed up instead of getting five more minutes of sleep, but she realized today would be a good day, so it was no point in complaining about something so small as this.

The past two weeks had been absolutely fabulous thanks to that elite knight, Noah. In fact, it was thanks to him that the Twilight Princess would be left suitor-free for two more days, and she couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled what Sonten had told her when he arrived. Midna could barely keep a straight face when the noble began his rather sad story on how a rather foolish messenger had given the poor noble the wrong instructions on how to reach the castle. Sonten along with his men had ended up in the wilderness of the Twilight Realm and had to live out of the few probations of food they carried and hunt wild game that lived in the area. The poor noble had been rather frustrated then, and Midna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So after a rather short dinner for him and his servants, Sonten was led back to his land, heartbroken and fuming.

Despite feeling happy for two whole weeks, her victory, she realized, would be cut short in two more days, and this one wouldn't have trouble finding her front door. Noah had been kind enough to offer her some consolation, but no further details. He had told her that the next one wouldn't even bother coming back for a second chance, and she would hardly remember that fool was even here. As she thought back on how refined Noah had been they had first met, and now, seemed to enjoy making the suitors life miserable, made her laugh mentally.

Left finally alone in her room, Midna adjusted her hair a bit, before opening her bedroom door. She glanced around, and spotted a strange culprit sitting in the floor, close to her door.

It was a rose, a Twili rose, wild flora only found in the wilderness that surrounded her home and rare to find, too. Unlike those roses that were found in the Light Realm, Twili roses had a darker shade of color, and thorns that carried a light poison within them that if you pinched by one of them your finger wouldn't stop itching for a whole day. The one lying by Midna's feet, however, had no thorns, as if someone had gone to the trouble to take them all out together with their poison, just so the princess could grab it without worrying about an itching finger.

After much debate over whether she should pick it up or not, Midna finally gave in and bend over to pick up the small flower, and began to examine it. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary with this one, its petals were dark red, clashing amongst each other despite the harmony they conveyed. The princess then smiled, and touched on of the small petals, messaging the small thing between her fingers.

"A simple bouquet takes time to make, and it is beautiful. But, a simple flower cares not of ribbons and gold, to makes its beauty known…" Midna suddenly looked up, startled by the words, before she let out a sigh of relief, realizing that it was just her royal advisor that had spoken.

"Baldwin," the princess whispered, unconsciously holding the flower closer to her chest.

"It appear someone wishes good for you," the old Twili said, nodding at the flower in the princess's hand. "A show of affection, perhaps?"

"Hardly. I just found it lying there, doesn't necessarily mean someone left it there for me to pick it up," Midna said, cursing herself mentally when Baldwin only cocked an eyebrow at her defensive tone. Finally, the old advisor shrugged.

"Well, finders keepers, then," the old Twili said, winking at the princess, who still held the flower in her hand. Midna managed to hide a blush, before she changed the subject.

"Anyway, how do you do?" Baldwin only managed a shrug.

"Well, one can only do so good during the day…today, however, my day has been rather perfect…yours, in the other hand, is just beginning." Midna grinned back at the old Twili, as she played with a petal of her rose.

"Just beginning, and I feel great, already! No suitors, no idiots to entertain for today!" Baldwin gave the princess a hurt look, before he responded,

"Actually, one idiot will be enough." At hearing that, the princess stopped her grinning, to look back at her advisor.

"What?"

"It seems that Lord Fearghas came sooner than expected," he explained, shaking his small head. "He is already waiting for you in the dining room as we speak…but if you were to ask me, that is just…surprising…so quick to suddenly appear, too…" the old Twili trailed off, finally noticing as Midna unconsciously clutched the rose hard in her hand, not to mention the angry glare the princess was giving to the wall before her.

"…I…I thought they said two days!" she cried, gripping the rose harder than before, almost crushing it in two. "Two days! Couldn't that man have waited two days?" Baldwin shrugged.

"I do not know, princess…but, he was so insistent..and well, I cannot exactly say it was his fault…" He flinched momentarily when Midna's hair suddenly took the form of a fist and slammed hard on the wall next to her, her hand still crushing the small rose she held. "Now, now, Midna...violence won't do any-" Baldwin's words were cut off, when the princess hair slashed the wall, leaving behind a huge cut on it. "…ah…perhaps you do need to stress this out…" He knew better than go against the Twilight Princess when she was in one of her moods, because the last thing he wanted was to fall victim to that murder weapon the princess called hair.

"Your Highness…" a voice called from nearby, causing the two Twilis to snap to attention. Turning around, the princess and her advisor spotted Noah, calmly making his way towards them. His composure betrayed no uneasiness, as he glanced at the huge slash that had been made on the wall. "Lord Fearghas is waiting for you in the dining hall," he explained to the fuming princess, who could only cross both arms over her chest as her hair turned back to normal.

"Thank you, Noah," she said through gritted teeth, and began to walk away, grumbling all the way. As soon as the princess was out of earshot, the knight turned to face Baldwin, and asked,

"…So, what happened?"

"Believe me, son…you don't want to know…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

If Midna had been asked to list the three suitors from one to three, the princess would have placed the anonymous Sonten first, while Eurig took the last place, but now that Midna was meeting the elegant Lord Fearghas, she was tempted to give Fearghas a three as well.

Lord Fearghas, while better mannered than Eurig himself, was a pig. He was a rather fat Twili, with long orange hair, accompanied with a small face that would belong to a baby Twili, and wore more clothes than any other Twili Midna had ever seen. Unfortunately, if the princess had thought that was bad, she was rather disgusted by his table manners; everything he could set his eyes on, was instantly gulped down in the blink of an eye, causing Midna, and even a few maids that had passed by to almost throw up at the nobleman's eating habits. And if that weren't bad enough, the poor fool began to tell her stories about his heroic feats, about love and women, which were ignored by the disgusted princess, who glanced around the room to spot her trusty knight. Unfortunately for her, he was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, but I almost forgot about one of my greatest of all adventures, your majesty," Fearghas said from the end of the table, wolfing down the pieces of meat that lay before him. Trying to ignore the aching feeling in her stomach of seeing the nobleman eat, Midna asked,

"Your adventure, sir?"

"Yes!" the Twili cried, before he took a bite from a nearby piece of bread, while Midna tactfully turned away in order to avoid seeing the crumbs of bread spitting out of the Twili's mouth. "It was such a wonderful-" **MUNCH! MUNCH! **"—adventure that one!" **MUNCH! MUNCH! **

_Augh! What a pig! _Midna thought, as Fearghas went on and on about his pointless adventure, all the while stuffing his face with more food than ever. _At least have the decency to eat before you talk! Damn it all! Where are you, Noah? _the princess mentally cried, as she tried to eat her own meal all the while trying to avoid seeing the nobleman, as he told the story about slaying a dragon, all the while he ate.

"For you see, that beast was the rarest specimen to ever walk this land!" Fearghas exclaimed, punching a fist in the air, as he ate. "It was no match for my power…but, alas, if only I had not been injured during that tyrant's takeover…I would have gladly lent you my strength, my lady!" Midna only smiled, although it was forced, as she spoke,

"There was no need…the last thing I wanted, was to get any of my people involved with this…this…problem…but, now, that is in the past, so we must just let it be…" The nobleman only shrugged, as he wolfed down more food, deciding to tell her about how he had bravely fought off Twili bandits that had settled unto his lands years ago. He went on and on, telling her stories after stories, until, most of the food on his side of the table was gone. Midna was rather disappointed when, instead of declaring a full stomach, Fearghas order another plate of food, causing the princess to groan as a waiter came by to deliver a covered plate to the fat Twili, before running away, as Fearghas began another story.

"So you see, my dear, when I saw that evil reptile coming towards me, I did the bravest of all things…I faced against it, and fought with sword in hand," the Twili went on, taking the cover of the plate, and grabbing a fork. He made to catch the food with the fork, when suddenly, something caught his attention. "What in the name of…" Looking up from her own food, the Twilight Princess could only gasp in surprise when the other Twili's food jumped on him, causing Fearghas to start screaming as a kidnapped damsel, trying to shake the food clinging on him off. Midna just sat there, dumbfounded, until she noticed that the food wasn't food at all, but a group of harmless snakes holding unto the nobleman's clothes.

In seconds, Fearghas fell over from his chair, causing Midna to cover her mouth, as she tried in vain to hide the giggles as she took in the sight of the brave man, cowardly running around the room. She hardly noticed her knights coming towards the area, but even they were dumbfounded at the sight of the courageous Fearghas, running around and screaming like a little group over a group of harmless snakes attached to his clothes. All the Twili knights turned to face their princess, but by the expression on her face, they could easily conclude that she was innocent, or at least as innocent as she appeared to be.

Deciding they had seen enough embarrassment for one day, one of the Twili knights went over to help Fearghas, but the Twili noble, in his horror, ran towards the garden, crying out for someone to 'get this monstrosities' off of him. Everyone, including Midna, looked at each other, until they heard the screaming dying out, and Noah coming towards the dining hall, holding one of the monstrosities by the neck, as it struggled to free itself.

"…Snakes for lunch, anyone?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fyras14: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the major delay, but I had lost my USB for a while, and it had all of the chapters for some of the stories I'm currently working on...so, since I just found my USB I will have to work on some things...you might get a chapter by the end of this week as next week I'm going back to school...but, since this time around I will worry less about a class, I might keep up with my updates...at least for some stories...

Now for some questions asked in the reviews:

**la generala: **Midna did not recongnize Noah, and will not at the moment, due to the helmet he wears, which covers must of his head...and Midna was not crowned princess far that much, so I just assumed she wasnt familiar with many of her men before the invasion took over.

**Broken White Roses: **No, they are not in the Light Realm; Zant and Midna, if you read some dialogue between them in TP, are know quite a lot of the world of light and of the light realm, as well as the spirits of light. The Twili race, too, might be familiar with those concepts. At times they might use the light realm to curse, like Fron does.

Do hope that helps!

**Summary: **After her departure from the light realm, Midna is left depressed and with a broken heart, unfortunately, things get worse from there on, as she is forced by her council to pick a suitor. With the help of an unlikely source, Midna and her new friend will get rid of her suitors one by one, with comical results...but, what happens if someone else falls in love with the Twilight Princess? Will she accept, despite a rebellion that is building on her doorstep? **Couples: **MidnaxOC, with one-sided MidnaxLink.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

And remember, Zelda and Co., except the OC, don't belong to me!

_

* * *

I have learned that life is like a game; chance is good, as long as you take it, health matters if you use it well, money is worth so little, but love…oh, love…how I wish to save the princess to get my heart's desire!_

**-Unknown**

**Chapter 5: Surprises **

In this world, there were many things to be wary about; there was war, always coming and going due to the annoying cries of the greedy and the needs of the people, and then there was the unexpected. If Baldwin had learned a thing or two about his long life, then it was to expect the unexpected, but even he couldn't have foreseen the takeover of Zant, he could never foresee the kingdom ruled by an evil man, nor had he expected a hero to come from the realm of the Light dwellers. So, it was of no wonder that what happened that morning, too, took him by surprise. Not that he wasn't the only one who had been taken by surprise to begin with.

Most of the castle servants shocked by the appearance of a rather frantic Lord Fearghas, who ran like a mad man through the gardens with a group of snakes dangling from his clothes. The horror—or rather laughter—of the servants had ended when Sir Noah saved Fearghas from the—oh! So deadly beasts—that hanged from his clothes. Not even two seconds had passed before Fearghas had disappeared, just as quickly as he had appeared. Not that it bothered Midna, who could hardly keep a straight face throughout the whole ordeal. The council had been quick to consider a punishment, but with little to no proof, they were forced, at Badlwin's arguing, to let the matter be. At the end, the councilmen had shook their heads, and crossed out Fearghas from the list of suitors; not that they had too, for it seemed that if given a chance to come back to court the princess, Fearghass would never come back again, even if his life depended on it. Not that that stopped Baldwin from investigating the accident.

"You believe someone was playing a prank on Lord Fearghas," Noah stated, after getting a little more insight from Baldwin as to why Fearghas had snakes on his clothes and was screaming like a little girl.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not…no one did see the cook that delivered the food, either," the old Twili explained as he watch Noah turn his covered head from here to there, at the same time wondering how was it that this young knight was able to win Midna's good graces.

He had gotten a logical explanation from the princess herself saying that Noah had taken a sort of leave, an exile if you will, ashamed of leaving his princess to fend for herself against the vile Zant. Not that Baldwin didn't feel bad himself, but, the past was the past. Apparently, the princess had felt sorry for this young man and had offered him the job of being her bodyguard; a simple price to pay, really. Noah, however, would remain a great mystery to the old Twili, but he wasn't being so nosy about it.

"…Hmm…perhaps I should keep on asking the cooks…" Baldwin said as an afterthought, getting a nod from Noah in response.

"You assume someone did it on purpose?" the knight asked, his tone bored.

"Not exactly…a little prank, perhaps one of the servants wanted to get a few laughs…" Baldwin said, shaking his head in amusement. "But, either way, at least the young lady will be getting a much deserved break."

"Not for long," came the other Twili's response, causing Baldwin sigh.

"Indeed…but, there's good in all, for this next one won't be coming early." Noah didn't turn to face the older Twili, as he asked,

"And who has the honor of meeting the princess next week?" As he asked, Baldwin could have sworn that he saw one of his hands clench into a fist, but shrug it off, and answered.

"Hmm…one by the one of Beau is…a young man, close to the princess's age…rather…charming."

"Lord Beau, eh? Lucky guy…"

"Lucky, indeed, but if he runs off just like this last one then he is far from lucky!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Midna had entered her bed chamber, she was quick to collapse on her bed, unable to control the laughter that had been going on for what seemed like hours; her cheeks were dark red, tears falling from her eyes as she tried, with little success, to control her anger. At least, she wasn't the only one laughing their heads off today. Not that she had expected that one of the worst meals she had had in years end like this.

_I got to thank Noah for that quick thinking! _Midna thought, as she finally controlled her giggles and fixed up her face with a little makeup. To be honest, the princess had never expected the knight to not only work fast, but had a rather, creative way to end the date. How he had managed to drag a group of snakes, plant them in the plate that was heading for Fearghas and get away with it was beyond her knowledge. Not that it mattered much, anyway, she could careless how he did it, as long as it kept that pig far away. And now, thanking her royal knight was in order.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Midna gave the knight a cheerful smiled as he made his way inside the throne room, staying close to the door so no eavesdropper would hear the conversation.

"I assume you enjoyed your meal?" Noah asked, breaking the silence between the two and causing Midna to grin.

"Enjoyed it? I loved it! But you sure took your sweet time, Noah," the princess told him, leaning against her throne, as she shook her head. "I was close to vomiting back there." Noah only shrugged.

"Do forgive me, your highness, but even I didn't expect Lord Fearghas to arrive so soon…so, it took a while to prepare the dish." Midna grinned, a hand supporting her chin and head.

"Well, it really doesn't matter," she told him. "but, just to be on the safe side, has anyone suspected of you already?"

"Nope."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

"And the one responsible for delivering the dish?" Midna asked, sudden worry masking her voice.

"He wasn't involved. I believe he did get quite the surprise, though."

"Well, that's certainly a relief. The last thing I need is another prankster around," she said, eyeing Noah carefully. Said knight only shrugged.

"Just doing my job, your highness,"

"Ha! Never thought a knight's job was to put snakes in a Twili's dish!" Noah only shrugged again, causing Midna to shake her head, a smile on her lips. "Well, that aside…who is the next idiot?"

"Lord Beau…he is scheduled to come in a week's time."

"This one won't arrive ahead of schedule?" Midna was rather relieved when Noah shook his head.

"No, I believe this time, Lord Beau would rather wait." At his answer, Midna just sighed, before quickly dismissing the knight to have some time for herself.

_Well, this is just great! Beau…just what I needed…can my life get any worse than now? _Glancing to her side, staring at one of the many windows, she whispered to no one in particular, "Do you think…shattering the mirror was such a good idea?"

It never came as a surprise when no one answered.

**

* * *

**

Midna was going to kill Noah; she didn't care how she was going to kill him, she was going to kill him and that was that. Seriously, informing her of who was coming was one thing, but being told she had to wait until tomorrow for the knight to get to work was an outrage! An outrage! Yep, a Twili was going to die today…if only said Twili would only get closer to her so she could attack.

Beau, Midna had at first thought, would be a heavyweight like the guy before him, but oh, how wrong she was. This next suitor of hers had turned out to be quite handsome, with that elegant blonde hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black tunic over his well-developed body. The princess had to admit that Beau was rather handsome, and had even blushed a bit upon meeting him…too bad she had quickly turned away in disgust when Beau had turned out to be a rather talkative narcissist. He would always say something, but quickly point out how he kept his hair, how he exercised, how he didn't bother to go outside because he hated dirt. He had even insulted a few servants, including Noah who was watching from afar, about their clothes or their appearance. It took a lot of will and a quick getaway on the servants part, to keep from punching a noble, not that Midna had much of a choice, when she too, would rather hit him for the hidden insults in his little speeches.

Enduring almost eight hours of talking, giving the occasional, "Oh", "Really?", and "Yes" was truly exhausting, and she was rather glad when it was time for bed. But even bed gave her no sort of relief, knowing that the same thing would repeat itself tomorrow. Yes, she was definitely murdering Noah if he didn't get working soon.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

What had greeted her in the morning took Midna by surprise, even rendering her mute when Baldwin informed her that Beau had taken an unexpected leave just last night. While she had not heard the details, some servants that were working the nightshift had been kind enough to inform their princess that a wasp or something of that sort had caused Beau's face to grow at least twice its size, with a few blisters showing, and the next thing everyone else knew, the noble had left the castle, leaving behind a note explaining that he wouldn't be back. Ever.

So now, Midna was happily sitting on her throne, grinning from ear to ear as Noah made his way towards her, bowing respectfully, waiting for the princess to speak first. "So, Noah, whatever did you do to him?" Noah didn't answer immediately, instead, produced from out of his tunic a small bag, a few weeds sticking out of it.

"…it would appear that Lord Beau is a little allergic to poison ivy, it seems," he answered. **(1) **Midna got up from her throne and approached Noah, looking at the bag he held, curiously. She looked at the bag and then at the knight for the longest time, before putting a hand on Noah's shoulder and laughed. The knight barely reacted to her laughter, but seemed to radiate amusement, as he put the herbs away. Midna continued to laugh, before finally releasing her hold on the knight's shoulder and asking,

"How you do it?"

"He sleeps like a log."

"Ha! Like a log, you say! He tortures me all day with fancy talk and he only gets a few weeds on his face?" Noah nodded, causing Midna to snicker. "I really want to see you in my place, see if you can take all this suffering."

"I'll rather not…and besides, I would prefer women rather than men." Midna only pushed him playfully, catching him by surprise, before she returned to her throne. She sat, and stretched, looking pleased.

"Well, I suppose you have a point…good thing he is gone too," she said, smiling. "Getting a heir is important, as you already know, but it's one thing wanting a husband and heir, and falling in love is an entirely different matter." Both were silent for a long time, before Noah spoke.

"And you, your highness? Have you ever fallen in love?" Midna almost fell from her throne in surprise to the question, but managed to keep herself up, glancing at Noah with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?"

"...I was just wondering, seeing as you have yet to find anyone to meet your expectations," Noah replied, before the room was silent again, all the while, Midna was looking at Noah from the corner of her eye; was it really his business to know she had fallen in love? No, it wasn't…but still…Noah had become a sort of friend, someone she could trust without expecting retribution later. Perhaps, she did needed to get this out of her system...didn't Baldwin say that talking helps? But, Midna knew he was not Baldwin. He had not grown up close to the princess like Baldwin and the other council members had, he was a knight, her loyal servant…yet, Noah was helping her get rid of this suitors, those annoying men that dared step into her heart and poison her people with lies…maybe…maybe he was trustworthy…but…he wasn't Baldwin…

…nor was he Link. But, even as she said thought all that, her mouth didn't stop moving.

"…yes…you could say that I fell in love…"

"And this person isn't present among the list of nobles that are to court you?"

"No…he isn't even a noble…"

"….."

Midna gave Noah a smile, before muttering the dreaded words that had haunted her since her return to the Twilight Realm. "…he doesn't even belong in this realm…" And then, the pain and sadness was let loose.

* * *

**Some things to point out!**

**1-I'm not familiar with the effects of poison ivy per say, but I do know that your skin gets a little red and it itches…so just ignore the little inaccuracy.**

Ouch...rough ending...sorry for leaving it like that...but, next chapter will answer some questions, and yes, trouble starts again.

Do hope you leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fyras14:** Hello, everyone! I got this one finished a little later...sorry about that...this one, unlike the last chapter is rather different towards the end...I do hope you enjoy and wait patiently for the next update.

Now, to answer a few reviews:

**Gentle: **In reality, the first time I posted the story I was just going to do the suitor business only as the main 'problem' for Midna, but then, I decided to add a little more, so I added this rebellion business...unlike in the last story, the rebellion wasnt addressed until much more later into the story, and it only was mentioned by one of the nobles. Next chapter I plan to go a little deeper into the rebellion business. And about how long the story will be...I didnt reach chapter fifteen yet, and I was almost done with the story, so, I really dont think it will be over thirty chapters long...at least twenty or so, but, you never know...

**Summary: **After her departure from the light realm, Midna is left depressed and with a broken heart, unfortunately, things get worse from there on, as she is forced by her council to pick a suitor. With the help of an unlikely source, Midna and her new friend will get rid of her suitors one by one, with comical results...but, what happens if someone else falls in love with the Twilight Princess? Will she accept, despite a rebellion that is building on her doorstep? **Couples: **MidnaxOC, with one-sided MidnaxLink.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

* * *

"_Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."_

**-Thomas Alva Edison**

**Chapter 6: A Link Between Love and Hate**

The world around Noah seemed to freeze over as the Princess of the Twilight spoke those simple words; the one she loved…the one she wanted to marry…the one that was not in the list of power-hungry nobles…the one that was from the realm of light.

But…but how? Who was the thief that had stolen his princess's heart so? Who was it? Noah didn't dare ask, as the first tears came down, and then, the story was told.

Midna cried, telling him with slow, chocked sobs about how she had fallen for a light dweller, the hero of the worlds of light and shadows. She told him of Zant's betrayal and his takeover, her transformation to an imp, almost dying by his hand. She told him about the hero that had stolen her heart, Link, and the princess who risked her own life at the expense of her own, Zelda. She spoke of a land with color and light, with mountains red in color, waters that beautified the green hills, and about the light dwellers. She also told him of the harsh decision of shattering the Mirror of Twilight, in order for the two worlds to never be subjected to evil from either side again. She told him how she had lost two good friends and the love of her life.

And yet, she kept on crying, and the black-haired Twili had to fight the argue to go and console the princess, to ease her pain and make it go away. He wanted to express his love, tell her that he loved her not because she was merely beautiful, but that she was a smart, compassionate woman, who cared more of her people than her own joy. He too, had come to see her as more than just his love at first sight, but, a woman with faults, she had her likes and dislikes, and to top it all off, she had sacrificed her own love for the sake of her people, and she was suffering from it. And Noah couldn't help but stand there, like an idiot, waiting for something extraordinary to happen. But, then, it did.

The princess, tired of leaning against her throne to cry, stood up, and barely registered what was happening. She tripped on the steps that led to her throne. Noah barely made it. The two held unto each other for sometime before the young farmer-turned-knight felt it. On his left shoulder, covered in that cloak and chainmail, she wept, her tears dampening the thin clothe that was his new identity. And then, she whispered that name, the name of the hero, "Link…Link…" she went on and on, sobbing without comfort.

Many emotions fought through Noah's mind as the princess kept whispering Link's name over and over again; hate, anger, jealously, sadness. After all that he had done, Noah knew he had failed. Even if he tried, Noah knew that her heart would always be that Link's. No matter how many suitors he got rid of, the princess would always be thinking of that Link. Link was her hero, and what was Noah, just a stupid farm boy who had fallen in love with Midna. And yet, despite all those thoughts that circled his head, he kept on patting her back, trying to soothe her, to calm her spirit if just for a while…because no matter what he did, only this hero would truly mend that broken heart of hers, and that's what made it worse. Maybe Fron had been right. Maybe he was an idiot for trying to woe a woman that he deeply loved, but that didn't love him back.

It took all of his willpower to not cry along with his princess as his heart seemed to break into tiny little pieces.

**

* * *

**

Noah made his way slowly through the streets as he walked towards the inn that had been his home for almost a month now. He bumped against Twili here and there, but hardly cared of the glares they were currently giving him as he made a rather slow getaway. It didn't take too long to finally reach the rundown inn he and Fron had rented during their stay here. He was quick to get inside his own room, where the redhead Twili waited for him, sitting on a wooden stool, a grin on his face.

"So, how's the fucker doing today?" he asked, the kindness slipping off from his voice despite the harsh language. Unfortunately, that kindness turned to seriousness the minute that Noah collapsed on top of the bed, his body language telling Fron all that he needed. Not that Noah taking off his helmet and throwing it near his feet was any help, either. "…the fucker ain't too good this afternoon?"

"No…" came Noah's reply, as his hands crashed against his face, hiding it from view. "…this…this fucker just found out something too hard to swallow…"

"An egg?" Fron asked, trying to humor him. Noah, for his part, sighed in frustration, hardly paying attention to his friend's stupid question. Noticing his discomfort, Fron got up from the stool and patted the other Twili in the back, asking, "She break your heart?"

"…almost…" came the farmer turned knight's response, not bothering to look up.

"Explain 'almost'."

"…she's…she's in love with someone else!"

Fron stifled a groan, as he slapped himself in the forehead. Great! Wonderful! Terrific! Just what they needed! Noah coming here and doing the princess favors, then it turns out she's in love with another son of a bitch! How can things get any worse than this—

"…but, that someone isn't from this realm…"

—come again?

"The fuck you talking about?"

"She…she fell in love with that hero! That same hero that came from the world of the light dwellers to save us all from Zant!"

"…are…are you sure about this, man? Maybe you-"

"SURE? SURE? She told me!"

"Told you?"

"Yeah…I asked her if she had fallen in love…and well…one thing led to another…and she ended up telling me…about…about that…that hero!" Noah let go of his face, as his hands, already fists, slammed against his knees with a loud thud, meanwhile Fron could only look up and mutter a simple, "Ah".

Poor Noah. No wonder he was so miserable. Not only could he not reveal himself to the woman he loved, and express his love to her, now he had to compete against a light dweller. And not just any light dweller, but the hero that came to save them all from Zant! Yep. Things just couldn't get any worse than this…and now, here was a Noah, pretending to be a knight, depressed and just about ready to give up. But, for some reason Fron just couldn't let him. The wheels on his head began to turn; Noah couldn't give up, just yet!

Sure, he had disagreed on this idea before, but he had already lied to everyone back home telling them that he and Noah were just looking for a better life than what the fields could offer. They just couldn't go back and accept this lose. No-uh, no way! Fron was just as involved in this suitor business just as much as Noah and the princess were, and they weren't going to give up just like that. Not because the princess was in love with someone else! No fucking way. "You ain't gonna just give up on this are ya, Noah?" the redhead asked, as he went to seat down on the stool. Noah didn't even respond, making Fron growl inwardly before going on with a new tactic. "Well, I was just wondering…you know if you gave up, I wouldn't be able to go to the bar down the corner here…there's this really cute barmaid I saw the other day that re-"

"FRON!" Noah cried, looking up at his friend with an indignant look on his face. The other Twili only glanced back at his friend and chuckled.

"Hehe…sorry, sorry…slip of the tongue…but, Noah…you gotta know that just because she's in love with some light dweller, it doesn't necessarily mean you'll let him beat to her heart, man," Noah only answered by burying his face in his hands, only to get a kick on his leg for the trouble.

"Listen to me, you fuckin' moron! Don't just go all blue and shit on me…well, more blue and shit, and say after all that fucking work that you are done with it! You can't start bitching about it!" The other Twili removed his hands from his face to look back at his friend, confused by the sudden outrage. "You love her, damn it! Show that you motherfucking love her! Leaving your cock out of this and shit, and get that lady's heart, eh? Don't just give up just because she's in love with some hero guy. He's not here! For all we know he could be married, with a kid on its way, or even dead!" Noah looked at his friend, before letting out a miserable sigh and then, placing a hand on his forehead.

"…I don't wanna give up on Midna…"

"That's the spirit!"

"…but…"

"You sure freaking know how to lower the spirits, eh, Noah?" Fron interrupted, shaking his head. "Look, it doesn't matter the but! It matter bullshit that but of yours! Look, you don't have to say you have a bigger head or cock to compare to that guy! No fur, no magic, no nothing! Noah, that girl won't fall in love with you if you try to compare yourself to someone else, just be you, and everything will be alright…" Both friends were silent, before a small smile graced Noah's lips.

"…maybe…maybe you're right…if I worry about if I'm exactly like this guy, I might end doing more worse than good…"

"Finally! The fucking idiot gets it!"

"Thanks," Fron only shrugged, before he grinned back at his friend.

"Don't thank me yet, you moron, there's still work to do…and lucky for you, I'm still around. Imagine what would have happened to you without me?" Noah only managed a laugh, before he went over and picked up his helmet, settling it back on his head.

"Who knows…but, anyway, thanks for the…ah, talk…besides, we can't just leave Midna like this…I will help her even if it kills me."

"That's good to know, Noah…now, I was telling you about this sweet girl in the b-"

"FIRE! FIRE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Both Twilis quickly stood up, looking around frantically, before the scent of smoke caught their noses. "Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me!" Wasting no time, Noah and Fron made it out of the room, only to run into a whole crowd of people trying to get out. Most were pushing and shoving each other aside, trying to get out and escape the harsh and bleak flames that were making their way towards them.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Noah cried, trying to push aside a few Twilis to the front, making sure they created some kind of path for them all to escape. "GET OUT! DON'T LOOK BACK!" he cried again, this time, getting some sort of control among the Twilis, who all escaped as through the stairs, and left the building, Noah and Fron following suit. Once outside, the armored Twili cried out again, "Did everyone get out?" He received a couple of nervous nods for his trouble, but, a Twili woman had something different to add.

"No, not everyone Sir Knight! My father…my father's still in there!" she shrieked.

"Damn…" Fron muttered, as Noah, without any second thoughts, went back into the beginning inferno. The redhead Twili seem to consider his options, before he got inside as well. "Hey, wait!" he cried, catching Noah's attention as he skipped out of a burning log's way.

"Fron? What are you doing here? Get out!"

"What, that knight chivalry bullshit going through your head now? Come on, we stand a better chance as a team…and besides, you can't carry much." Noah only sighed at his friend's comment, as he and Fron made it through fallen debris and flames, finally reaching the second floor.

"Hey! Hey!" Fron cried, as Noah hit a door, knocking it down, and quickly examining the room as he looked for the other Twili. No one responded, nor no one was to be seen.

"Damn it, why isn't he answering?" Noah cried, taking down another door, before stopping cold. His friend was right behind him, but what he saw inside the room. Fron froze.

There on the floor was an elderly Twili wearing soldier armor, an arrow glowing blue on his head, his helmet by his feet. Behind the body a message, which read, **"Death to the Twilight Princess"**.

"Fuck…" Fron muttered, as both him and Noah backed away from the room.

Silently deciding to escape, both Twilis made their way downstairs, only to find their way blocked by even more debris in flames. "Damn!" Noah cursed, as he and Fron moved back up.

"We gotta jump out the window!" the redhead Twili cried, pointing to one of the rooms Noah had opened recently. Deciding that a few broken bones was worth the trouble, both Noah and Fron quickly ran inside. Locating the window, the two friends took a deep breath, before running towards the window. Broken glass dug into their flesh and clothes as the Twilis flew in the air, before gravity could hold them no longer, and they fell, landing straight on their back. "Ow…" Fron muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That…that was close…" Noah replied, as he looked back at the growing fire, who was now engulfing the room they had been in seconds prior. "If we hadn't jump, who knows what would have happened…"

"…yeah, but…now that I think about it, why the hell did we jump for? We could have just teleported!" Noah turned his covered friend to face his friend.

"You do realize who you are talking to, right?"

"Oh…oops…" Both Twilis stared at the fire, before Noah stood up.

"…I gotta go. I better go and check if the princess is safe!" Noah didn't wait for a response, as he ran to what seemed a path that led to the castle while Fron just stood there, looking at the growing fire that consumed the inn.

"…this is so fucking going to get worse…I just know it…" But, then, it was already worse, and Fron knew it.

* * *

Okay, I think the scene here was a little rushed, but, then again, a fire is rather quick and takes no prisoners, anyway, Noah has found out about rebellion in the city, and now he goes to inform the princess of it...but, wouldnt you find the scene with the knight suspicious? Hmm...we can't find out until the next chapter!


End file.
